1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to networking and, more particularly, to linking existing Wi-Fi access points into a single unified community.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless networking for electronic devices, including, for example, computers, portable digital assistants (“PDAs”), cellular telephones, printers, digital cameras or the like has become very common and continues to grow in use and popularity throughout the world.
A widely used mobile platform is the so-called “3G” third-generation of wireless technology. 3G, based on the known Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (“UTMS”) and wide-band Code-Division Multiple Access (“WCDMA”), purportedly increases data transmission rates for Global System for Mobile Communications (“GSM”) systems and telephones.
Currently, a radio-based protocol, referred to generally herein and known in the art as wireless fidelity (“Wi-Fi”), invokes a standard communications protocol that enables wireless networking. In accordance with the known IEEE 802.11g protocol, as defined by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers, Inc. (“IEEE”), devices are able to transmit at a speed of 54 megabits per second (“Mbps”). The 802.11g standard operates in the 2.4 gigahertz (GHz) frequency band, and enables wireless transmissions within a limited range or distance, for example, under one thousand feet. Most residential Wi-Fi users employ the technology for wireless access to the internet, typically to enable sharing of an internet connection among several devices. Users also enjoy the wireless mobility Wi-Fi provides.
In a typical residential installation, a user installing a Wi-Fi network maintains an active internet connection, thereby providing the bandwidth needed for wireless internet connectivity. Although simple dial-up connections to the internet may function to provide wireless connectivity, a high-speed internet connection, for example, via digital subscriber line (“DSL”), cable television service, T1 or the like, is preferred. In addition, a combination of hardware and software is installed. For example, computing device(s) are installed with Wi-Fi adapter(s) (essentially a low powered radio device), and a wireless router that provides an “access point,” also referred to in the art as a “gateway,” which manages the internet communication among the devices and is provided as well. The devices and gateway typically require configuring to function. Once properly configured, the computing devices equipped with Wi-Fi adapters can share the internet connection and access web sites without a need for hardwire connections.
Referring to the drawings, in which like reference numerals refer to like elements, FIG. 1 illustrates an example collection of devices that can be configured to transmit and/or receive information over a prior art Wi-Fi network. As shown in FIG. 1, information processor 102 (depicted as a laptop computer) is suitably equipped and operable to maintain a connection to the internet. Coupled to information processor 102 is gateway 104, which operates to manage the communication among the devices shown in FIG. 1. The remaining devices are all configured with a form of Wi-Fi adapter suitable to wirelessly receive data via the internet connection. For example, cameras 106, displays 108, printer 110, and audio devices 112 are operable to send and/or receive information via the gateway 104 and information processor 102.
Relatively recently, Wi-Fi has become affordable and accessible for residences, schools, offices, business establishments or the like. This is largely due to the affordable cost of hardware, such as described above, which is required to establish a Wi-Fi network. Unfortunately, the range of Wi-Fi networks remains relatively limited, although attempts have been made to increase the coverage.
Recently with the distribution of broadband internet access, such as provided via DSL, Fiberoptic, Coaxial and new Wi-Fi connections, available internet bandwidth has rapidly increased and improved. Accordingly, individual users have more bandwidth than they can utilize. In spite of bandwidth excess, no effective footprint has been created that can span, for example, across an entire country. The inventor believes that individual home users who possess excess bandwidth would be willing to permit other people use some of this extra bandwidth if they receive something in exchange.
As known in the art, telephone usage over the internet (i.e., voice over the internet protocol, “VoIP”), is also rapidly increasing. In short, voice information is sent digital data packets over the internet instead of traditional methods using the public switched telephone network (“PSTN”). VoIP is currently interfacing with Wi-Fi, such that data packets of digital voice information are transmitted via Wi-Fi networks. As VoIP over Wi-Fi becomes common, roaming to and from various Wi-Fi connections becomes more significant. In particular, for example, Wi-Fi operable with GSM/UMTS phones is foreseen by the inventors to be widely distributed in the near future.
Currently, fees associated with cellular telephone service in Europe are, typically, much higher than in the United States. European countries continue to invest in broadband internet connections, and Wi-Fi networking is rapidly disseminated. Further, Wi-Fi devices are being distributed at a record pace, and VoIP is becoming mainstream The result is that users want real broadband Internet access, including for VoIP, everywhere.
VoIP is an attractive alternative to 3G for various reasons. The cost of 3G is high and the speed is limited. Mobile operators have paid enormous amounts of money for 3G licenses and they want the return on their investment but they do not have the bandwidth to compete with Wi-Fi. 3G operators do not offer easy access to the internet. 3G promised “the internet in your pocket” but delivered a pay-per-view business model.
It is believed by the inventor that broadband penetration is reaching a critical mass, currently estimated at 20% of all households in USA and Europe. This penetration continues to grow at a strong pace. Furthermore, broadband speeds are increasing substantially, for example, from 1 Mbps up to 20 Mbps. It is further believed that users who maintain internet connections that transmit up to 20 Mbps do not utilize their bandwidth and, accordingly, have bandwidth to spare. This is true throughout the European Union and in the United States.
Various factors have been driving the growth of Wi-Fi. For example, many laptop computers are equipped with built-in wireless technology (e.g., laptop computers configured with the known CENTRINO microchip processor). Also, dramatic reductions in the cost of Wi-Fi access point hardware, and reductions in costs associated with broadband internet connections have contributed to the growth of Wi-Fi.
Another relatively recent development in VoIP is a software product known in the art and distributed as “SKYPE.” SKYPE is a VoIP software application that is distributed without charge, and, in its basic form, enables users to record and playback audio. SKYPE is a peer-to-peer internet telephony network, founded by Niklas Zennström and Janus Friis, the creators of KAZAA. The network is provided by all combined users of the free desktop software application. SKYPE users can speak to other SKYPE users for free, call traditional telephone numbers for a fee, via an interface known in the art as SKYPEOut, can receive and make calls to traditional telephones, via an interface known in the art as SKYPEOut, and further can receive voicemail messages. SKYPE provides a versatile method of synchronous and asynchronous communication.
Millions of users have downloaded SKYPE, and as many as over three million users may be using the software at any given time. SKYPE is believed to be the second most downloaded software ever, second only to peer-to-peer software. Over time, improvements to SKYPE have been made, such as due to new codecs and higher bandwidth availability, and quality has been increased. One result is less expensive international phone calls. As a result, VoIP functionality can be provided for users, thereby providing a cost effective alternative to high telephone rates.
Notwithstanding the telephone cost savings associated with VoIP, users of VoIP, typically, are restricted to using the technology in close proximity to their broadband internet connections. Users that employ VoIP technology in conjunction with Wi-Fi are restricted to the range of transmission provided, for example, by the wireless access point.
Over time, businesses, organizations and/or individuals have unsuccessfully attempted to build an increased coverage Wi-Fi infrastructure. These attempts have been done by building their own infrastructure such as those by Deutche Telecom, Telefonica, France Telecom and others. They have failed due to the high cost involved and the lack of sufficient revenues. Some of the shortcomings associated with these attempts include a limited size, competition with private Wi-Fi networks and use.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,795,700 (the “'700 patent”) is directed to a “Method of Creating Incentives for Establishing Hotspot Locations”. Disclosed is a service provider, such as a wireless telephone provider, landline telephone provider or other type of service provider that wishes to make use of wireless access points for their customers without creating an infrastructure for such services. The business model provides incentives for owners of existing wireless access points to become affiliated with a larger provider. In this manner, customers seeking service may make use of an affiliated wireless access “hotspot” where they connect to the hotspot, use the hotspot to access the service provider, are authenticated by the service provider and make use of the network to obtain the services desired. The system is controlled by software provided by the service provider and this software monitors activity from each hotspot. The level of activity is used to support revenue sharing thereby providing the hotspot provider with income supporting their infrastructure.
Although the '700 patent may teach providing incentives for establishing hotspot locations and teaches a model of persuading owners to become affiliated with a internet provider, the '700 patent is silent with regard to permitting members of a group to use each other's bandwidth for free, and charging a relatively small access fee for non-contributors.
Another patent, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,950,628 (the “628 patent”) issued to Meier is entitled, “Method For Grouping 802.11 Stations Into Authorized Service Sets To Differentiate Network Access And Services.” The '628 patent discloses a method for enabling an access point to associate a wireless station to either a home subnet or a virtual local area network (“VLAN”) based on a configuration (e.g., a service set identifier or “SSID”) stored locally at the access point. Each service set is an arbitrary grouping of one or more network service parameters, and is typically configured for either VLAN or proxy mobile IP host. When a wireless station desires to associate with an access point, the wireless station sends a message to the access point, the message containing an SSID. A security server is further configured with a list of allowed service set identifiers for each wireless station to prevent unauthorized access to a VLAN or home subnet.
Currently, some countries in the world, and in Europe in particular, impose no explicit or implicit restriction in telecom regulation, for example through legislation to limit the capacity of a broadband user for permitting the access to internet through his Wi-Fi connection.
In addition to regulations regarding telecoms, some internet service providers (“ISP's”) impose contractual restrictions on consumers by insisting on no sharing/reselling bandwidth. Such contractual restrictions are case-specific, however, and many other ISPs allow end consumer to share bandwidth.